Don't drive me home, I don't Want to Feel Alone
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Imagine the one you love, telling you it's over. Ron is crushed when Hermione breaks up with him, and the two hardly manage a passing glance for years. But then, fate steps in, and it is in Paris that they meet once more. But what will happen?
1. Don't want to be your back up boyfriend

Hello! A couple of you may recognize the summary of this story because the first chapter used to be up. I took if down because I felt the story wasn't written well and so I rewrote the whole story, well what I have written of the story so far. So now, it's be redone and I'm much happier with it than before. Please review and tell me what you think! Please keep in mind this chapter is on Rons' point of view so it can be very biased at times.  
  
Ron was sprawled out on his bed, thinking over the past month. It had been a miserable, depressing, and quite frankly an odd month. It is interesting how rapidly a life can change in such a short time. He had gone from having what he thought was the perfect relationship with the love of his life, to being dumped, heart broken, and alone. And to make it worse, Ginny had told him Hermione had gone to see Vicky. During this forsaken month and awful thought had occurred to him. Had Hermione ever loved him? Or was he just some sort of back up boyfriend Hermione ran to when Victor tired if her? Well, to Ron, that had all been confirmed yesterday. Ron had been lying awake in his room, still sulking over his loss, when someone knocked at his door. He hadn't really wanted to answer it, but he dragged himself to the door anyway. Well if it isn't the heart breaker herself. "Hi." she said, probably noticing his sadness. "Uh, hi. Ginny's outside if that's who you're looking for." Ron wanted to slam the door then and there.  
"No, actually I wanted to talk to you." "Oh." he said allowing her to come in. She shut the door after she entered.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry." she began her lengthy apology. "And what I came here to tell you is that I-"  
"So you're saying you want to get back together, then?"  
"Yes, but first let me-"  
"He wouldn't take you back, would he?" "Excuse me?" said Hermione seeming slightly offended. "Hermione, when you ended out relationship, you broke me into a thousand pieces. You have no idea how much it hurt, how much it still hurts. I love you so much, and losing you just about killed me." He paused. A glazed look had come over his eyes. The air was tense. "And I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be hurt the next time you decide you like someone else. I-I don't want to be your back up boyfriend, Hermione. I just can't take that! I'm sorry, but no." Hermione just stood there. Tears began to stream down her face. She made an effort to speak but no words came out. With a loud crack she disappeared. Now a day later, the scene still played vividly through his mind. What must Hermione think of me? TO her am I just some guy who is hopelessly in love with her? Some guy she can just throw around as she pleases? I thought she truly loved me.I thought I truly loved her.but I guess I was wrong." Ron closed his eyes, and tried to sleep to escape the pain. Well, there's the first chapter! I really hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews. The next chapter starts out with Ron and Chuck heading to Paris. This chapter was kind of just information you needed to know. So, thank you again for reading my story! 


	2. Fancy seeeing you here!

Hi! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I really appreciate it! Sorry it's taken me so long to post again. Ok, so here's the next chapter! It's pretty long! ( I think.)  
  
"Can you believe it? We're working in Paris for the next three weeks, and we're actually getting paid extra!" said Ron's coworker and friend, Chuck. "Hi, I'm checking in. My names Ron Weasly." It was late evening and Ron was checking into his hotel room. His job at the ministry had sent him to a conference in Paris for the next three weeks. He hadn't ever been to Paris, and now he was actually getting paid to come here!  
"Here's your key, Mr. Weasly. You are on floor seven in room 702. If  
there's anything we can help you with, please feel free to ask." "Thanks! Hey, Chuck! I'll see you later! I'm going to drop my stuff off in  
my room then go see some sights."  
"Me too! See ya!" Ron walked along the hall. 701. 702! There it was. He took out the key the front desk had given him, and slid it in the door. Dragging his luggage on wheels, he walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. His room was very big, bigger than any room he had ever stayed in! This is going to be a great three weeks. "So where should I go first?" he said out loud. One place came to mind instantly. One place or monument I should say, that always comes to mind when one thinks of Paris. The Eiffel Tower. Ron had always wanted to go there, why not go tonight? He grabbed his coat and hotel key and headed out the door.  
  
Ron stood on the Eiffel Tower, overlooking all of Paris. It was so beautiful, so breathtaking. He could have stayed up there for hours. Ron glanced at his watch. It was 9:53. It wasn't exactly late, but he figured he had better head back. He didn't want to be half asleep on his first full day here. Besides, the work conference started early. He turned around putting one foot forward when, BAM! He accidentally bumped into and tripped a person. A woman with brown hair fell to the ground, her hair in her face. "Oh sorry! Please excuse me! Here," he said thrusting his hand out to help the woman up. She took his hand and stood up. "It's ok, don't worry about it." She flipped her hair out of her face. "Oh my- What are you doing here? Work." They said at the same time, laughing for about two seconds.  
"Wow, I haven't seen you since graduation, 'Mione! How's life treating  
you?"  
"It's pretty good. So how long are you here for?"  
"Three weeks. You?"  
"Same. Well I better go. Maybe I'll see you around! Bye!" "Yeah. Bye!" Well that was weird.he thought. The woman I use to love just walked back into my life after three years of getting over her. "Hey, wait!" Hermiones' head flipped around beautifully. "What hotel are you staying in? Maybe I could walk you back."  
"Sure! I'm staying in the Holiday Inn." "Me too!" said Ron jogging to catch up with her. The two walked side by side chatting about what was new in their lives and laughing about their Hogwarts memories. (Warning: Spoiler for Order of the Phoenix. It's one of Fred and Georges Jokes! Skip to the bold word if you don't want to read it!) "And remember when Fred and George turned part of the school into a swamp?" They walked slowly and even took the long way back to the hotel. They had loads to catch up on. After all, they hadn't seen each other for three years! Who wouldn't have things to talk about?  
"So, no girlfriend?"  
"Nope."  
"Really? I thought you would be dating somebody."  
"Oh thanks 'Mione. So are you still dating Victor? "Still? Ron, the last time I dated him was for a few days after I broke up.  
with. you." Well that certainly killed the mood. Thought Ron. Previous thought and feelings washed over them like the waves of the sea. They walked in silence the rest of the way back. "Well, here's my room." Said Hermione, taking out her key. "It was nice seeing you. Hey what's your room number? Maybe we could go catch up some more over coffee or something."  
"That sounds great! Room 702."  
"Good, well, good night!"  
"'Night!"  
  
Ron headed for the elevator, but instead of pushing the up button, he pushed the down button and headed toward the bar. When he walked in, right away he spotted his friend Chuck. "Hey." he said taking a seat next to him. "Hey." responded Chuck, sipping his drink. Ron ordered his. "So how was your first night in Paris? Do anything interesting?"  
"Well, I climbed the Eiffel Tower. It was pretty neat." "Eiffel Tower? I've got to do that. I'm not really in a rush. I figure I'll go right before I leave, so it's kind of like a grand finale, you know?"  
"Yeah." "So did you do anything else, or did you just sit up in the Eiffel tower all night? Meet any French girls?" Ron laughed. "Oh come on, I know you did. Don't lie to me." Said Chuck.  
"No, I didn't actually. But, it sounds like you did." "Well. yeah I met one. I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow. If you want I'll  
see if she has a sister or a cousin or something." "Nah, it's ok. Besides, it's only the first day." The two friends sat, sipping their drinks in silence for a moment. "You know, the weirdest thing happened to me today."  
"Yeah, what's that?" Ron took another sip. "Well, tonight as I was turning around to leave the Eiffel Tower, I accidentally knocked over this girl."  
"And. your point?" "My point is it turns out that person I knocked down was Hermione Granger." "Hermione Granger." said Chuck very slowly thinking about the name. "I remember you talking about her. Didn't she dump you for some other guy and come back when the guy rejected her?" asked Chuck.  
"Yeah. that's her."  
"I bet you had a few things to say to her, huh?"  
"Nah! It was years ago. People make mistakes."  
"So why is she here?"  
"Same reason as us; work."  
"So did you talk to her, or go to dinner of something?" "Well I talked to her for a while, you know, to see how she's been, and I  
walked her back to her room. She's at the same hotel as us."  
"Is she seeing anyone?"  
"Nah. I guess Victor still won't take her back."  
"You don't like her again, do you?"  
"No. Of course not."  
"Just checkin'."  
"You aren't thinking of-"  
"Of course not! Besides, I've already met someone, remember?" "Right." Ron took one large swig and finished his drink.  
  
So there it is! I hope you all liked it! This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and I hope it didn't bore you or anything. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Where is he?

Hi! Wow I haven't posted for the longest time! Sorry! I've been stuck on how to write the next part, and I finally sat down and, well, wrote it. It's really long so I'm not sure how much of it I will post in this post. I might leave you at one suspenseful (ha ha) part of the chapter making a really short entry, or I might just type the whole thing, which would probably be the longest entry I have ever made on fanfiction.net. Well, at any rate, I will be posting more often. I was a bit preoccupied with my other R+H story, Everything is Alright if I Just Breathe, but I'm nearly done with that one so. I'll stop talking and let you read!  
Oh wait! No I won't! I have one more thing to explain. (One more, I promise that's it! But this one is really, really important.) At the beginning of the second chapter, I forgot to add a paragraph or so about what happened in between those two chapters. Yeah, it was kind of sudden, sorry! Ok, so Ron is so heart broken and angry, and Hermione (you'll find out more as the story goes on) that they hardly manage a word to each other all through their last year. It you quite hard for Harry, you could imagine. On the train ride home from graduation, they wouldn't even stay in the same compartment together, which really upset Harry and Ginny. When one would come in, the other would leave and go sit with their other friends, until they were finally forced to sit in the same compartment together. Even after the train ride, they barely waved by to each other. Then, years later, they are both brought to Paris for a work conference. Anyway, I had to explain that! Sorry! You will find out more and more about what happened between them and why as the story progresses. So please, sit back, relax, (hopefully) enjoy, and review!  
  
It was 12:32, and the meeting for the day was finally over. The whole afternoon was free to explore Paris, well almost. He had a quick department meeting, but it should only last a half an hour at the most, but after that, he was free. "Hey, Ron!" came a voice behind him. He turned around to see Hermione.  
  
"Oh hey, Hermione!" he replied.  
  
She quickly ran to him. "Hey! So that was an interesting meeting."  
  
Ron laughed to himself. She hadn't changed one bit. "Interesting? I thought it'd never end!"  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Ron gave her a look, and the two started to laugh.  
  
"So since our meetings are done for the day, do you want to go get coffee,  
or lunch, or something?"  
  
"Oh, sure Hermione. I have a really quick department meeting, so what do  
you say I meet you in the lobby at one thirty?"  
  
"Ok, great. I'll see you at one thirty. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hermione walked into her room, throwing her brief case on her bed. She was quite excited about going to lunch with Ron. Ron Weasly. The guy she was, at one time, best friends with. The guy she hadn't spoken to for years. The guy she had never fully gotten over after their break up. But that was years ago!  
  
She walked to her closet. She wasn't going to dress up. She would just wear something nice. Something that was casual, yet catchy.  
  
Forty-five minuets later she took the elevator down to the lobby, wearing a nice, but informal, skirt with a flattering purple shirt. She looked about for Ron, but he was nowhere to be seen. One thirty five. One forty. He wasn't standing her up, was he? He couldn't still be mad at her, right? No. The Ron Weasly she knew wouldn't stand her up. But then again, she hadn't talked to him for years. For all she knew, he could now be the Ron Weasly that would stand her up. One forty-five. Where was he? Time kept passing, but Ron still wasn't showing.  
  
Hi again! So, as you probably have figured out, I decided to divide the chapter I wrote into two different entries. Will Ron show up? Will Hermione be angry with him if he does, or doesn't? Will they get coffee or lunch? Ok, the last one was more of joke. Anyway! If you would like to read what happens next, please review and tell me what you think so far, and very soon, I shall post the rest! Thank you again for reading! 


	4. I Can't Do This

Hey! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! This is probably my favorite chapter for this story. It's one of the first chapters I wrote for it, actually. Oh! I keep forgetting to say that the full title of this story is Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight, 'Cause I Don't Want To Feel Alone. Some of you may recognize the title. It's from the Michelle Branch song Tuesday Morning. The song inspired this story, and it's a great song, so go listen to it! Also, this chapter should shed some light on Hermione's side of the story. Actually, it tells you her side of the story. Ha ha! Well, here it goes!  
  
At one fifty-two an out of breath and red faced Ron Weasley ran into the lobby. "Hey!" said Ron, his hands on his knees. "Sorry.my meeting.it went way.over!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's no problem. I understand."  
  
Ron smiled. "So, you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and they walked out of the hotel.  
  
The day went by well. They walked the streets of Paris, explored the shops, and ate lunch at a charming little café that Ron had pointed out. Hermione had noticed something about Ron that was different, but it wasn't until lunch that she truly knew what it was. He was more confident, a little politer (not that that had ever been a problem) and quite the charmer. In fact, Hermione had noticed no matter if it was a sales clerk or a waitress, he still had an effect on them. Now I'm not saying he was flirting with everyone. He just had this new charm about him that made him, well, irresistible. Hermione had always seen the charm hidden in him, but it had fully made an appearance. But like all Paris visitors, everything ends up at the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Gosh, it's beautiful." Said Hermione leaning on the rail, looking over the city and at the sunset.  
  
"I know," replied Ron walking over to the rail beside Hermione. "Why can't we always work in places like this?"  
  
"I'd always get to see you."  
  
"I can't believe we haven't even talked for so long."  
  
"I know." Hermione paused. Past feelings were returning to both of them. She looked over at him. "I've missed you, Ron." She said softly.  
  
"I've missed-" They leaned in towards each other. They were so close Ron could almost feel Hermione's lips. No, he thought Not again. They were so close. "I can't do this." Said Ron taking a few steps away, not looking her in the eyes. "Not after last time."  
  
Hermione could feel her cheeks turning slightly red. "Ron, that was years ago. Can you just forget about it?"  
  
Ron was outraged. "Forget about it? You think I can just forget about it? It's not that easy, Hermione! Yeah, the girl I loved, the one I thought I was meant to be with just goes and throws me out the window like I'm nothing at all! Yeah, like I can just forget about that!"  
  
"Look, Ron, you don't really know what happened-"  
  
"I'm not as thick as you think I am Hermione! I know perfectly well what  
happened!"  
  
"No, you don't understand! I've tried to tell you, but you were too stubborn to listen! No surprise there! You're completely." Hermione searched for the right word. "Unsympathetic!"  
  
"Unsympathetic? You think I'm the unsympathetic one? Oh yeah, you break up with me for that stupid git Victor, taking no consideration for my feelings in that matter of which you left me, and then when Mr. International Quidditch player himself wouldn't take you back, you came to my house to fall back on me. And why? Because I was your second choice, and only the second. And I'm the unsympathetic one! You're full of it! Was I not rich enough for you, Hermione? Was I too unknown? Untalented?  
  
Hermione was in full on tears by now. "Ron stop it!" even Ron was shocked by his own works. "Is that what you really think happened? My gosh Ron, do you think I'm some sort of scarlet women, running back and forth between you and Victor as I please? I thought you knew me better than that!"  
  
"Then why were you at Victors right after we broke up?" Ginny had told him when she received an owl from Hermione while she was at Victors.  
  
"For that last time, we're just friends! I thought you would have realized  
that by now!"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were red with tears. "Ok, I'm going to say this once so you better be listening, Weasley." She said this so sharply that her voice resembled Malfoys. "Yes, I did go to Victors and yes it was a day or so after I broke up with you. I had a reason to go there, I needed to talk to him. He, unlike someone I know camly talks through things instead of spazing and jumping to conclusions! I went to see him and told him my problem, and it involved you and how I was feeling. I was scared. I was only in my 6th year, and yet I was in love. I was so in love that this guy was all I could think about. I just wanted school to end so I could spend forever with him. How could I feel this way so young? The only way I thought I could end it was by breaking up with you, and so I did. 'I was wrong. Victor told me to go talk to you. Yeah, that's right, Victor told me to tell you how I felt. And so, I came to your house to tell you the truth, to tell you that I loved you, but you wouldn't even listen. And yes, I did date Victor. A year after I broke up with you. But you know what? It only lasted a few days, and you know why? Because I couldn't get over you! I still loved you! And I. I thought I still did!" Hermione turned and left tears running down her cheeks, leaving Ron in total and complete shock.  
  
Ok, so there it is! I cut one of the parts I really like and decided to post it as another chapter. So does Ron follow her? Does Hermione quit and fly home? Does Ron even believe her! Review and find out! 


	5. I was such a fool

Hey! Happy Valentines Day everyone! I'm going to try to post on all my stories since tomorrow is well, I'm sure you already know. Here it is! I really hope you like it!  
  
Hermione began running down the steps as fast as her feet would carry her. She felt like such a fool. All day something had been nagging at her, making her consider the possibility that Ron still had feelings for her, but now she could see she was terribly wrong. He had practically hated her all these years for something he thought she had done! There was a huge crash of thunder and it slowly began to pour. "Hermione, wait!" Ron was following her down the stairs.  
  
"Leave me alone, Ron!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"Please, just wait! I can—"  
  
"—No!"  
  
"Please just listen to me."  
  
"Save it Ron!" she shouted. They were both running down the stairs as they spoke. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your—your excuses, or your lies, or apologies or anything! Save it, Ron! Save it for someone who cares!"  
  
"Hermione please just—" He stopped following her realizing she would never talk to him even if he caught up with her. He made his way back up there stairs. He stood up there now, watching Hermione practically running down the street. Gosh, please don't let her trip, or get hit by a car because of me. Please just don't let her get hurt.  
  
The rain was hard now. It hit Hermione in the face as she kept running. She was so embarrassed, so angry and confused! Geese! She turned and ran down Ru Cler, the street she and Ron had been so happily walking down earlier, joyously sharing a baguette. As she ran she saw the same shopkeeper who had sold them that baguette, closing down his stand due to the rain.  
  
Soon she reached the hotel and made her way up to her room. She took the stairs to avoid Ron. She dug through her purse grabbing for her key. Please say it's in here. Please say I didn't drop it. She tried the outer pocket with success. Hermione thrust the key into the door, stepped inside, and slammed the door behind her.  
  
I'm a creep, a total and complete creep. My gosh! How come I'm so stupid? Geeze! Ron smacked his forehead as he walked into his hotel room. Thinking back there was nothing to confirm his whole Victor theory. He was just an idiot who needed a reason to be angry and so he made one up. Gosh! Why didn't I just listen to her that day? He glanced over at the hotel phone next to his bed. He picked up the receiver and dialed.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her pillow had become soggy. What must Ron think of me? He has actually believed for the past three years all of that Victor nonsense! How did he even come up with that anyway? Does he really believe I'd do something like that?  
  
The telephone rang, but she was in no state to talk. Besides if it were important or for work they'd leave a message. Ring...Ring... Hermione continued to sob. Ring... The answering machine picked up. "Uh, hey Hermione. It's—Ron I–err... You probably don't want to talk to me but—just give me a call when you can. I'm in room 703 so... I guess I'll—er—talk to you later. Bye..."  
  
Ten minutes later the phone rang again. "Hey Hermione, it's Ron—again. I—uh—was calling to just, um, make sure you got back to your room safely and—well actually just call me when you can. Bye."  
  
Again and again the phone rang. "Hermione please pick up!" Hermione refused to answer. "Ok, sorry, this is my seventh, wait no, eighth message. You obviously aren't going to answer so you better be listening. Hermione I'm—" Hermione picked up the receiver and slammed it back down. She didn't want to hear his apologies, at least not now, anyway...  
  
Ron was talking when the phone line went dead. "What? Hello? Damn it!" he said slamming the receiver down in frustration.  
  
And so there it is! I think it's a bit longer, maybe not. I really hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please check out my other stories! Bye! 


End file.
